First Try
by mgrubb249
Summary: They've had this conversation before, Gokudera, Yammamoto, and Tsuna. But they never got around to actually doing anything about it...until now. Home alone the three expirience the unexpected.


"Boss! You're awesome!" Gokudera shouted to the world.

"No really, I'm not…" Tsuna said embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head worried.

"No, Tsuna, you are. That guy had no chance. You were like _Pew_, and then _Pow_. And he was like _Voom_. But then you went _Twuu_ and won." Yammamoto said from the other side of Tsuna.

Gokudera glared at Yammamoto for a few seconds before adding under his breath "Muscle head." The three of them arrived at Tsuna's house just as Reborn turned the corner to leave the house.

"Hey kid! Where you off to?" asked Yammamoto sticking his hands behind his head, in his usual carefree manner.

"To take care of business." Reborn said as he jumped onto the wall and began to walk away.

"Wait! Reborn, where's mom?" Tsuna said reaching out his hands and just falling short of Reborns body.

"Mama took Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin to the park. She won't be back until dinner time."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yammamoto entered the house and headed upstairs to study. Tsuna collapsed on his bed as Gokudera sat next to the futon beside Tsuna. Yammamoto sat face to face next to Gokudera at the foot of the bed.

"So should we carry on our conversation?" Tsuna asked avoiding eye contact with both boys.

"Boss, I think we should give it a try, it would help us know exactly what each one is feeling." Gokudera said glancing at Yammamoto, as Yammamoto stared at him.

"And no one's at your house right now, except for ghosts." Yammamoto said sarcastically and laughed. Gokudera just glared at the baseball nut, but Tsuna managed to crack a smile yet, it soon disappeared.

"How do we even do it? I mean there are three of us." Tsuna said looking up at the ceiling.

"I could show you." Both boys said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a minute, Yammamoto and Gokudera, then both stood and sat on the bed. Tsuna looked confused for a second then it dawned that the boy's were ready, here and now. All he had to do is give it a try.

"I guess we can try, but if it gets weird we all have to stop, ok?" Tsuna said as he sat up from the bed.

"Ok." the boys said again at the same time, grinning.

Gokudera started by cupping Tsunas face into his hand as he leaned in for a kiss. Tsuna's mouth was slightly tense; scared of the new experience and possibilities that it would bring. Yammamoto went to work to try and ease Tsunas worries. He took Tsunas hand and leaned Tsuna back onto the bed. Gokudera followed suit kissing Tsunas lips, then his cheek bone, and slowly down his neck. Yammamotos other hand went to trace Tsuna's chest, down his body and then rested just above Tsunas rod.

Tsuna closed his eyes and raised his hips involuntarily towards Yammamotos hand. Taking this as the ok sign, he lifted Tsunas shirt, Gokudera taking hold to pull it over Tsunas head. As it dropped to the floor, the boys took off their own shirts. Yammamoto bent down and took over Tsuna's mouth, as Gokudera went to unbutton Tsunas pants.

"Wait." Tsuna gasped between Yammamotos lips. "I want…. you to….take me Gokudera," Tsuna turned to Yammamoto, "and I want to….take _you_." Tsuna's voice was just above a whisper, scared of what he wanted.

The boys glance at each other, and then proceeded to takeoff their unnecessary clothes, save for their boxers not wanting to act too eager and scare Tsuna. Yammamoto bent down and started to nibble on Tsunas neck. Gokudera landed kisses all over Tsunas body, and eventually Tsuna began to groan, clearly wanting more than just a tease. The boy's then tugged at Tsunas boxers and released Tsunas fully erected cock. Gokudera amazed at the sight took a hold of Tsuna and bent down to lick his tip, making Tsunas thighs twitch.

Yammamoto took off his own boxers releasing the length that tugged, ready for action of its own. Tsunas eyes opened slightly through his pleasure, locking eyes with Yammamoto, and saw that Yammamoto was begging for something to ease his own aching cock. Tsunas hand found its way to Yammamotos rod, making him shiver, and then began to stroke. Yammamoto looked at Gokudera and saw that he too needed something to satisfy his will.

Yammamoto took two of Gokudera fingers and stuck them in his mouth. After moments of licking, sucking, and running his teeth along the length of his fingers, Gokudera was hot and lightly moaning over Tsunas pulsing cock. Then Gokudera took his fingers out of Yammamotos mouth and slid them inside of Tsuna's tensing flesh. Tsuna gasped in pleasure and slight pain. Gokudera began to soften and loosen Tsuna, and Tsunas other hand gripped the sheets in his hand.

Then Gokudera took his own length and entered Tsuna, and all three boys gasped sharp air. Yammamoto bent down, taking Tsunas hand from Yammamotos cock and led him to his own rod where pre-cum was starting to leak. Taking the sticky fluid between Tsunas fingers he probed Yammamotos tensing cavity. By the third finger Yammamoto was gasping, like the other boys. He then lowered himself onto Tsuna, entering as Gokudera continued to thrust Tsuna from behind.

It didn't take long for the boys to enter a steady rhythm between the three of them, Tsuna in the middle taking Gokudera, Yammamoto taking Tsuna. Gokuderas breaths turned into desperate gasps as he plunged Tsuna harder and faster, soon becoming unbearable at the breaking point. His climax was a fast run uphill, just about to jump off to the wanted pleasure, but somehow never able to push over the cliff, barely hanging onto a thread. Tsuna naturally knowing what Gokudera needed to be tipped over the edge, put his hand behind him to grip Gokuderas thigh and dug his nails deep, sadistically drawing blood.

"Boss!" Gokudera yelled in pleasure.

Gokudera had what he needed and released his seed inside of Tsuna thrust after pulsing thrust. He had cumed so hard that for a few seconds he had forgotten where he was. Then he exited Tsunas cavity and lay exhausted beside the two active boys. Yammamoto was clearly just not getting there like he hoped, no matter how sexy everything was. Tsuna then had an idea; he laid Yammamoto on his stomach pillow underneath. Now Tsuna could strive to go deeper inside of Yammamoto, hitting against his walls roughly. Soon Yammamoto was at his peak and released his cum all over the pillow. Tsuna continued to pound for over a minute against Yammamoto, each thrust harder, deeper, and faster than his last. Tsuna yelled the most pleasurable yell as he soon cummed deep inside of Yammamoto fiercely.

The three of them lay on the bed exhausted but happy. Gokudera curled at Tsunas side, Yammamoto stretched half on top of Tsuna, arm across Gokudera. This was only the beginning of their scandalous pleasures.


End file.
